memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Escape/Chapter Two
The Enterprise is in orbit around Bajor. In guest quarters Josie is reading and drinking some coffee while recovering from her ordeal, when the doors chimed. Come Josie says as she puts the padd down. The doors open and Typhuss walks into the quarters. Typhuss hey what's up? Josie says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I have called SVU and Olivia, they will be here in a few hours says Typhuss as he looks at Josie. She looks at him. I'm just glad that you're here Josie says as she looks at him. He smiles at his friend and mentor. Yeah, you know I never thought I would become a vice admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Josie. She snickers a bit. It suits you Typhuss Josie says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah it does says Typhuss as he looks at Josie. The com activates. Admiral Kira report to the transporter room the USS Sutherland is here with Olivia and her team Commander McCabe says over the com. Typhuss tapped his combadge. I'm on my way says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off and leaves to head to the transporter room. The Sutherland drops out of warp and approaches the Enterprise. In the transporter room before Admiral Kira walks in Captain Kadan isn't happy. He can't do this to my chief of security this is an Enterprise investigation but no he has to bring his own team because he doesn't trust my chief medical officer nor chief of security who happens to be his former crewmate and friend Captain Kadan says as she looks at John. John turns to her. They've got the most experience with this Kadan and yeah I know how you feel Kadan John says as he looks at her. Then the doors open and Admiral Kira walks into the transporter room and he looks at the chief. Beam SVU aboard says Typhuss as he looks at the transporter chief. Chief Rollins inputs commands into the console, and beams Olivia, Amanda, Fin, and Dominick aboard. Typhuss it's good to see you again Olivia says as she looks at him. They shook hands as he looks at her. Its good to see you too Olivia, we have a case, its a wife beating says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him. How is she doing? Olivia says as she looks at him. Captain Kadan chimes in. She's currently in guest quarters right now resting Captain Kadan says as she looks at Commander Benson. They're walking through the corridor as Typhuss looks at Olivia. Its Josie Adams, she was my mentor at SCIS says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him. Josie Adams she's been reporting her husband abused her five times and we've not found proof of that to charge him with abuse Olivia says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Well maybe you will after you talk to her says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Captain Kadan looks at them. I can arrange guest quarters for you and your team Captain Kadan says as she looks at them. Olivia looks at her. Thank you Captain we'd like that Olivia says as she looks at Kadan. They get into the turbolift and the lift doors closed. Deck 8 Captain Kadan says as she gave the computer a command. Typhuss looks at the team. How long has Josie been reporting this? asked Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him. A month in a half Olivia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Her husband must be doing this without leaving a mark on her says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Captain Kadan looks at him. Could he be a telepath? Captain Kadan says as she looks at them. Typhuss redirects the lift to sickbay. No, I checked he's Human, sickbay says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan then to the computer. In sickbay Doctor Crusher is checking Matt's medical records as well, when Admiral Kira, Captain Kadan, and SVU walked in. Admiral I was just about to call you who are they? Doctor Crusher says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Doctor Crusher, this SVU from New York City says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. She looks at him. Uh why are they here? Doctor Crusher says as she looks at them. Captain Kadan takes her to her office and the door closes behind them. Beverly their here to take over the investigation Captain Kadan says as she looks at her. Doctor Crusher looks at her. Why me and my medical team can do a better job and this is way outside of Earth they need to stick to what they do and that is deal with the issues on Earth and leave what happens in space to the experts Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Kadan. Outside the office Olivia and Typhuss are watching them chat. This is ridiculous, every time we come aboard the Enterprise, the crew and SVU come into conflict, we deal with these kind of cases all the time and Captain Kadan thinks that I don't trust Beverly and Harry, that's ridiculous, I do trust them but we are trained for this says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him. Because their the best of the best in the fleet their the flagship and their being asked to take a backseat to a Federation citizen being threaten, put yourself in Kadan's shoes if she was apart of SVU and you were in command of the Enterprise and she called us how would you feel Olivia says as she looks at him. Typhuss thinks for a minute. Well I would be mad of course, I see your point Olivia, but its not like I'm saying that they can't help on the case they can of course says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. They walked out of the office. Sorry Kadan says as she looks at them. Typhuss asked Doctor Crusher about Josie's medical records. What about Josie's medical records? asked Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. She looks at them and inputs commands into the console. I've been looking at her medical records and they've shown a lot of interesting things apparently she's been in Starfleet Medical five times for being beaten by her husband Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Admiral Kira, Captain Kadan and the SVU team. Admiral Kira looks at her.